


shades of love

by katesong29



Category: Holby City, The Hour (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesong29/pseuds/katesong29
Summary: AU:Anna is the CIA's best agent.Jemma is the head of a company that makes software for drones and sells them to both the state and the private sector.Anna must infiltrate the company and find out who, why and in what volumes this SOFTWARE was sold, and who owned all the secret launch codes.After the introduction, she gets close to Gemma and without noticing that gradually falls in love with the blonde, but what will happen to them when the CIA agent learns the truth....
Relationships: Jemma Redgrave/Anna Chancellor
Kudos: 1





	shades of love




End file.
